Madoka Magica: Pure Pink Pretty Lovers
by Darth-Joker
Summary: A VN-style narrative where you "play" as Madoka, going through the Madoka Magica story, but making choices that can create romances between Madoka and each of the other main cast characters  Homura, Mami, Sayaka, and Kyouko . Due to format, read carefully
1. Chapter 1

**Madoka Magica**

**Pure Pink Pretty Lovers**

Chapter 1

"_**Rise and shine everybody!"**_

That's what I shout to try to wake my mama up, and help her get started on a bright new day!

... But to be honest, it's also to help me get over the strange dreams I've been having lately.

The latest of these dreams was definitely the most disturbing one. Still, all four of them have left me feeling confused, and wondering what's going on with me.

I'm a young adolescent girl now, and so I know that now's the time in my life when it's normal and healthy to be developing romantic feelings for my peers. I'd always kind of assumed that this meant that I would be attracted to young boys just like my best friends Sayaka and Hitomi seem to be. But my latest dreams have left me thinking that maybe I'm what the school nurse called "lesbian" during a sexual education presentation she made to class a week ago.

I never thought much about romance or getting love-letters or going on dates until recently, since I felt that nobody could like a very ordinary girl like me _that_ way. But that presentation and these four recent dreams have made me think more about it, as I feel like they're saying something important about myself, and maybe even about where my life will be going soon.

In the first of the four dreams, I was wearing this beautiful and elegant pink and white frilly outfit. Sayaka was... fighting something dark and icky, with a sword, and while wearing a blue skirt and a white cape... and she was losing! So I saved her with a few shots of this glistening bow, and caught her while she was falling after she had been knocked back by these monsters. After I caught her, we made eye contact, and... and I felt my chest become tight while Sayaka reached one hand around my shoulder and leaned up to... kiss me? Was she kissing me? I awoke from that dream feeling very hot...

In the second of the four dreams, I was running away from some weird little creatures that were tying to hurt me! They kind of looked like the guy on the Pringles box! ...But without the nice smile. Just when I was cornered into the end of a dark alleyway, I was rescued by this absolutely lovely blonde girl with twisty hair. She smiled at me after she shot off her magical guns to save me. She then gracefully moved towards me, and cupped the side of my face with her hand while gazing into my eyes... Again, my chest felt really tight, and I felt like I was going to burst! Especially when she parted her lips and started to lean her head down towards mine...

In the third of the four dreams, I was fighting alongside this very acrobatic and fast spear-wielding redhead girl in a long-flowing reddish dress! We were fighting against this giant armoured knight of sorts... and it had something to do with saving Sayaka, but I forget what exactly now. During the struggle I managed to deflect away a large spinning wheel with an arrow, just before that wheel would have crashed nastily into this girl in the red dress. She said "Thanks for the save, sweetie" and then quickly pressed her lips against mine before shouting "Now let's finish this, and save Sayaka!". I was totally stunned by the kiss, and I woke up while sweating a lot...

The latest dream was different in that it didn't have anything like a kiss in it, but it did show an entire city, the city that I live in, getting ruined by some large flying monster! One very cool-looking girl was trying to stop it all on her own, and... and I felt such a deep, incredible desire to help her. I felt... attached to her somehow, like I had known her and been close to her in spite of never seeing her before. This cute, fluffy cat-like creature was talking to me, telling me how I could save both her and my home. Just when I accepted his offer, I woke up... and here we are now, with me having woke up my mama, and with me trying to decide which hair ribbon to wear.

Mama pointed towards the red one.

"Isn't it too fancy?" I asked of her, as I didn't want to stand out too much.

"It'll be fine." she responded to me, "Once you give up on your looks, it's all over."

As I look at myself in the mirror after putting the red hair-ribbon on, I have to admit that I liked the way it makes me look. I've always liked very girly things, like pretty dresses and skirts, hair-ribbons, dolls, make-up. Maybe I just love _everything_ girly, including girls themselves?

"It's fine" Mama said to me, as I couldn't hide my concerned look from her, "Your secret admirers will love it."

"I don't have any of those" I replied, forcing a slight smile.

"You should think you do." Mama said back to me, "That's the secret to being a beauty."

As I look at myself in the mirror, I couldn't help but smile as I did think I looked very pretty at least. Not beautiful, really, but hopefully cute. I wonder if Sayaka and Hitomi would agree?

With that thought in the back of my mind, and making me feel kind of anxious, I soon hurried off to the usual place where I meet up with Sayaka and Hitomi to walk with them to school. Thankfully, it was a bright brilliantly blue sunny morning, and that put an added bounce in my step and took a lot of my cares away.

"Good morning!" I shouted loudly to Sayaka and Hitomi, as I finally caught up to them.

I hated making them wait. I hope they won't mind too much!

"You're late, Madoka!" Sayaka shouted back at me, but then she became more pleased as she took notice of my ribbon, "That's a cute ribbon!"

I was glad she liked the ribbon. At the same time, though, I felt just a little bit bashful about it.

"Really?" I asked in returned, "I think it's a bit too showy."

"It's wonderful" Hitomi said in turn, reassuring me.

Hitomi and Sayaka both liking the ribbon made me feel really relieved, and more at ease. We started to playfully race and skip to school, as we all felt great this morning!

"Your mom's great, Madoka" Sayaka said a little later on during our walk to school, "She has good looks and she's so energetic."

"I wish I could be summed up like that" Hitomi interjected.

"That kind of problem you'd love to have, right?" Sayaka asked teasingly in reply.

"I'd like to try getting a love letter some day too" I said, as I started to dream of romance, "It must feel great."

"Oh? You want to turn into a popular cutie like Hitomi?" Sayaka asked of me, "Is that ribbon the first step in your makeover?"

"No!" I exclaimed defensively in reply, as I didn't want to be thought of as a very superficial or shallow girl, "Mama..."

"So you're getting tips on picking up guys from your mom?" Sayaka jokingly asked of me, while she held her chin in her hand and had a sparkle in her eyes, "How rude! That kind of dirty..."

Sayaka then leaped playfully at me with her hands and fingers looking like they were about to tickle me!

"Stop it!" I cried, dodging her leaps as I'm very ticklish!

Sayaka eventually caught me and started lightly tickling me while her hands were wrapped snugly around me. I started laughing and giggling uncontrollably while Sayaka started laughing too. As scary as I find the thought of being tickled, I have to admit it felt good to laugh a little, as it took away some of the tension I had been feeling lately. But some of that tension returned because of what Sayaka said next...

"Oh, you're a cutie-pie!" she exclaimed, as I instinctively tried to wiggle away from her, "But I won't let you wonder off to some guy. Madoka, you're gonna be my wife!"

It was easy to hide how those words made me feel amidst the uncontrollable laughter, but part of me felt unnerved by those words. I know that Sayaka was just joking around, and yet... what she said... oddly appealed to me.

Is that what I _really_ wanted? Do I really want to be another girl's wife? Am I a lesbian?

Part of me was _scared_ of the idea, as I know that not everybody accepts a love of that sort. I didn't want to be thought of as strange, in a bad way. But, as Sayaka's had her body wrapped all over me, I found myself strangely enjoying the feeling of that. What should I say to Sayaka in return? Should I say _anything_? Should I fight against these frightening feelings that were simmering inside of me, just below the surface? Or should I reveal them to see if they might take me to a happier and more contented place?

**Choice 1:**

**A) **Do and say nothing.

**B)** "...That wouldn't be so bad".

**C)** "Cut it out, Sayaka! I don't like girls that way!"

**Response 1A:**

Hitomi cleared her throat in a noticeable way to signal to Sayaka and I that we had arrived just outside of school, and that there were fellow students all around us. Feeling a bit sheepish at the idea of other people seeing us like this, Sayaka let go of me. She then gave me a a pat on the back and a quick flash of a smile to signal to me that she had just been fooling around. I breathed a sigh of relief at not being tickled any more! Hitomi, Sayaka, and I then all headed off to class. I guess that the strange thoughts I've been having lately can be put aside for now.

**Response 1B:**

Hitomi looked stunned and disturbed at what I had just said, while Sayaka went "_**Heh?**_". Sayaka quickly released me while backing away a little from me, and she started blushing really red!

"I-I was only j-joking around!" she said to me, as she nervously placed one hand behind her head, "I-I hope you didn't take what I said too seriously!"

"A-ah..! W-well, I..." I began stammering in response, not sure what to say next, as in the heat of the moment I _had_ taken Sayaka seriously.

"Oh look at the state you've put poor Madoka in!" Hitomi said in a slightly cross tone towards Sayaka, while sounding very sympathetic towards me, "You shouldn't joke around about these sorts of topics."

"Sorry if I gave you the wrong idea, Madoka" Sayaka said to me, while smiling shyly my way, after she composed herself a bit, "Your response was kind of flattering even if I was only joking around, so don't worry about it."

"I'm glad you found it flattering at least" I replied to Sayaka, while failing to hide a sense of dejection in my voice and finding it hard to make eye contact with her, "It looks like we're already at school, so let's head to our class!"

"Right!" Hitomi and Sayaka chimed in quick response.

With that, I tried to forget about what came of my response to Sayaka, as it was pretty awkward. It was silly of me to think that Sayaka might really like me, or _any_ girl, _that_ way. After all, she's had a crush on Kamijou for a very long time! I'll have to keep that in mind from now on. Anyway, it's time to get to class.

**Response 1C:**

What I said came out a bit more angrily than what I had intended, as my frustration with the dreams I've been having lately had tinged my words. Even Hitomi looked pretty shocked at what I had shouted, and I think a couple nearby students noticed as well.

Sayaka's arms and hands suddenly went a bit limp in response to what I said, and I could feel a chill in the air. Sayaka released me, and backed away as her face seemed strangely darkened.

"I-I was only joking and playing around, Madoka" she said to my, "I'm sorry for bothering you..."

"I-It's Ok" I responded to Sayaka, "I didn't mean to sound so angry, but... we're getting older now, so I don't think we should joke about those sorts of thing."

"Ok" Sayaka said in return.

I saw Hitomi motion over to Sayaka to whisper something to her. I think I picked out the words "forbidden love" in what Hitomi was whispering to Sayaka, and Sayaka nodded in agreement to whatever Hitomi was saying. Thankfully it seemed to get Sayaka's spirits back up, and help clear the air.

We then headed off to class.

The school morning started off pretty well as Saotome-Sensei talked about eggs and guys in a pretty funny way. I felt a bit badly about how her latest relationship clearly hadn't worked out for her, but some of my classmates and I couldn't help but be amused with the way she hinted at all of that.

Saotome-Sensei than introduced the class to a new transfer student.

The new transfer strode in the class with such impeccable grace and style! The entire class was immediately in awe of her, and I had to admit that I was too. Her long, dark hair flapped behind her like a majestic flag in the wind. She was only a teenage girl like I am, yet she walked with such confidence, like she was already a successful career woman!

"Wow, she's hot!" Sayaka said towards me.

She definitely did seem very hot...

But then... I recognized something even more important than that. This new transfer student was the same one as the girl I saw in my dream last night!

She stated that her name was Homura Akemi, while saying "Pleased to meet you." She then finished writing her name on the board, and bowed with such picture perfect politeness.

After the class gave her a quick but earnest applause, I was caught completely off-guard by Homura looking directly at me! It made me feel very embarrassed and shy...

Why had this girl appeared in my dreams? Why was she focusing on me like this? I'm so ordinary looking compared to her...

I felt much more at ease after Homura took her seat, and four of my female classmates started to flock around her desk, asking her a lot of questions. There was a lot I wanted to ask her myself, of course, but I knew that my questions would just make me seem weird, so I decided not to approach her.

Hitomi, Sayaka, and I chatted a bit about Homura, but not for long, as Homura stood out of her desk and started walking towards me.

"Madoka Kaname" she said to me, while her head seemed a bit tilted to the side, "You're the class monitor, correct?"

"... Um..." I responded, as I struggled to find the words to say to this wondrously mysterious girl.

"Bring me to the nurse's office" Homura said to me forcefully.

Looks like I might have messed up there...

I followed behind Homura, as we walked towards the nurse's office. I could sense the eyes of so many fellow Mitakihara students focusing on us, but mainly on Homura of course. It made me feel even more uncomfortable. Still, I tried to put all of that out of my mind as there were some questions I wanted to ask Homura.

"Um..." I began, "How did you know I was the class monitor?"

"Miss Saotome told me" Homura responded, after a brief pause.

"Oh!" I replied excitedly, feeling like I at least was managing to properly break the ice with Homura, "Well, the nurse's office..."

But before I could finish, Homura had made the correct turn without needing any direction from me.

"Here, right?" Homura said, while looking down the correct hallway.

"Yeah..." I confirmed, while puzzled over how Homura knew this.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to know where it was." I said, amazed at how mysterious Homura was!

But Homura said nothing to that, and just kept walking. Homura seemed so interesting! I wanted to talk with her more, so after a tense pause, I forced myself to say more to her.

"Akemi-san..." I began

"Call me Homura" she said to that.

"Homura-chan..." I said, starting to focus on that strange name.

"What?" she asked at the sound of me saying her name.

"Well... Um..." I replied, "That's an unusual name!"

That didn't come out quite right. I didn't want her to take it as an insult! So I sought to make it clear what I really meant.

"I mean, not like it's weird or anything!" I said to reassure her, "It's just cool!"

After I said that, Homura suddenly stopped, and swivelled around to face me!

That forced me to a stop as well.

"Madoka Kaname" Homura said with such assertiveness to me, "Do you value the life you live? Are your family and friends dear to you?"

Those questions... almost overwhelmed me. They were so unexpected! And yet... I love my family and friends deeply! That's what I instinctively wanted to say, so as to leave no doubt as to my feeling for them. Still, a small part of me couldn't help but focus not on what my answer should be, but on how bizarre and kind of inappropriate the questions were. Was Homura testing me with them? Was this her way of trying to determine if I'd be a good and faithful friend for her? Or was this some kind of... veiled insult?

All of these thoughts raced through my mind really quickly, but I had to respond soon!

**Choice 2:**

**A) **"My family and friends... of course they are! I love them and care deeply for them!"

**B) **"My family and friends... of course they are! I promise you, Homura-san, that I'd value _you_ a lot as a friend too! I'd love to be friends with you!"

**C) **"My family and friends... of course they are. But why are you asking me questions like those after you just met me? Don't you think that's a bit strange?

**Response 2A:**

"Really?" Homura asked in order to confirm my response.

"Really!" I exclaimed in response, "I'd never lie about that!"

"I see." stated Homura, "If that's true, then don't even think about changing who you are. Otherwise, you'll lose everything."

I breathed uneasily over that very ominous warning...

"You should just stay Madoka Kaname" Homura continued, "Just like you have been until now. Forever."

And with that, Homura walked away from me, and towards the nurse's office.

**Response 2B:**

Maybe I was imagining things, but I think Homura actually blushed a bit over my answer.

"It's kind of you to say that" she said, while closing her eyes, and waving her hair to the side with one hand, "However, I'm not interested in making any new friends. I'm content with what I already have now."

"I see..." I said, wondering if this is how a person feels after a love confession results in a rejection

"You should also be content with what you already have." Homura said to me, "Be wary of anybody trying to befriend you, particularly if they make offers and promises that sound too good to be true. If they sound like that, they probably _are_ too good to be true."

And with that, Homura walked away from me, and towards the nurse's office.

**Response 2C: **

Maybe I was imagining things, but I think Homura was actually stunned by my answer.

"Yes" she said after a tense pause, "I can see why you would think that."

"In fact" she continued, "It's _good_ that you think that. You should continue to value _normalcy_. You should just stay Madoka Kaname, a young girl who values her life, family, and friends, while rejecting anything that seems strange. That will keep you safe, and it will also keep your family and friends safe."

And with that, Homura walked away from me, and towards the nurse's office.

I felt a bit guilty over confronting her like that, as I don't want to seem cold. But being _firm_ like that also made me feel better about myself in some ways. Maybe I should stand up for myself more often like this?

I myself started walking back towards the classroom. I had a lot to think about, given the dreams I've had lately, and what Homura had said to me. I couldn't help but feel that today would end up being pretty eventful. I wondered what would happen next?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_**Wow, Akemi-san is so incredible!"**_

That's what everybody at my school was saying due to Homura achieving a prefectural record in high jump competition. It certainly was incredible to see how high she can jump! Part of me felt very jealous that I had no talents anywhere near as impressive as that...

I must admit that I'm also a bit scared of and unnerved by Homura, and the constant attention that she gives me. After she accomplished that high jump feat, she looked straight at me with such piercing eyes! It instinctively made me move behind Sayaka for protection, while I gripped her shoulders.

There's no doubt that Homura is very cool and talented, but there's something about her that deeply frightens and worries me. As such, I decided to discuss that with Sayaka and Hitomi over dinner at a restaurant.

"Wait, _**what?**_" Sayaka exclaimed to me in question after I revealed to her and Hitomi everything that Homura had said to me.

"I don't get it..." I said to that, as I really couldn't make much sense out of it myself.

"I thought she was a genius beauty, smart, and athletically talented, but she's just a nut!" Sayaka stated, based on what I had told her, "How many points is that transfer student trying to show off?"

I don't think that Homura is trying to show off, but her intentions are a real mystery to me, and that's what concerns me the most.

"Is this really your first meeting with Akemi?" Hitomi asked of me.

I wasn't sure how exactly to answer that properly...

"Hhmmmm..." I began in answer, "In all reality, yeah, but..."

"So what, you recognize her from unreality or something?" Sayaka asked in turn.

'Unreality' made me think of the latest SHAFT anime I had watched with Hitomi and Sayaka, and I thought about joking about that, but I decided to stay on topic.

"Well..." I continued, "I feel like I met her in a dream last night..."

Sayaka and Hitomi started laughing loudly at that. I hate it when people laugh at me when I tell the truth, because the only alternative is to lie, and I don't like lying!

"Wow, you're trying to make an impression too?" Sayaka jokingly asked.

"Meanie!" I shouted to her, "I really am wondering about it!"

"I've got it!" Sayaka said teasingly in reply, "This is fate! You're destined friends, brought together by the universe itself!"

Sayaka probably meant it jokingly, but there was a strange ring of truth to what she said there. Before I had a chance to think much on it, though, Hitomi asked me more about the dream I had with Homura in it.

"What kind of dream was it?" Hitomi asked.

"I don't really remember" I answered, "Just that it was something weird."

I admittedly did remember how Mitakihara Town was getting wrecked in my dream, but I didn't want to bring up that specific detail, since it might make me seem crazy to my friends.

"Maybe you really did meet her." Hitomi said, "And she just left so strong an impression that, even though you don't remember her, she popped up in a dream."

"Isn't that a bit far-fetched?" Sayaka asked of the idea, "It's just a coincidence."

Well... one of them is probably right. Both ideas sound like reasonable explanations for why I saw Homura in a dream before I really met her. Still, the fact is I've seen a lot of different girls in various dreams lately, many of those girls being ones I've never met before! Maybe I should reveal that to Hitomi and Sayaka to see what they make of it? I'm afraid they might laugh at me again if I reveal that to them, but on the other hand, it might be nice to get their take on it.

**Choice 3:**

**A) **Talk to Sayaka and Hitomi about the other dreams I've had.

**B)** Keep those other dreams private to myself.

If you choose B, skip over Response A.

**Response A**

"Well, it might help if I told you that I've seen other unfamiliar girls in my dreams lately" I said to them.

Hitomi and Sayaka blinked uneasily about this. They looked increasingly concerned.

"Have you met any of those other girls since they showed up in your dreams?" Sayaka asked.

"No" I answered, "At least not yet..."

"What did those girls look like then?" Hitomi asked, partly out of sheer curiosity I think.

"Well, one had really twirly blonde hair, and another had long reddish hair tied up into a long ponytail" I answered.

"Kind of funny how they all have long or fancy hair, especially if you count Akemi." Sayaka joked with a smile, "I guess that _I'm_ not in your dreams much then!"

"Well..."I began in answer, deciding to reveal as more about my recent dreams given that I've already revealed a lot, "You were in a couple of my most recent dreams, and you were wearing a fancy outfit in them."

Sayaka looked a bit uncomfortable over that revelation, and I think she blushed a bit over it. Hitomi thankfully decided to clue things up on a less tense note.

"You certainly have an active imagination, Madoka!" Hitomi perkily stated, "I wish that my dreams were as fun and memorable as yours seem to be. But I wouldn't worry about it. Sayaka is probably right. It's probably just a coincidence. You're dreaming about so many different girls you've never met that the new transfer student was bound to look like one of them!"

What Hitomi said made some real sense to me, and put me a bit more at ease. It doesn't explain why Homura approached me the way she did, though. Maybe Homura is just worried about me for some reason? I probably shouldn't dwell on it too much.

**!Response B ends here!**

"Wow, it's already this late." Hitomi said, since our conversation had basically ended, "Sorry, I've got to get going."

With Hitomi about to leave for Tea Ceremony, Sayaka asked me if I would accompany her to the record store. She wanted to pick up something for Kamijo, no doubt. I decided to accompany her.

While at the record store, Sayaka and I decided to put on some head-phones and listen to some nice music. A love of classical music, enka music, and pop music is something we share in common. But while I was listening to a pop song with a great beat, I heard something cry out 'Help me!' to me!

This prompted me to take off my head-phones to see if what I heard was due to a malfunction with the head-phones. But the voice persisted!

'Please, help me!' the voice shouted again.

For all the weird dreams and meetings I've had lately, this is the weirdest yet! Still, I hated the thought of not listening to a cry for help.

**_Opportunity_ Choice 1:**

**If** you chose C for Choices 1 and 2, and A for Choice 3, you may now choose to ignore the cries for help. If you opt to ignore the cries for help, please read the following section. Otherwise, skip over it.

Section **Madoka chooses to ignore the cries for help**

No, I shouldn't listen to this voice crying for help. I can't let myself be sucked into this sort of madness. I have to be bold and firm!

Besides, Homura told me that I should reject anything strange, and this voice I'm hearing is very strange, and doesn't seem to be coming from anywhere near enough that I should be able to hear it.

My imagination is simply running wild again, like it's been doing in all of my weird dreams lately. Maybe Homura somehow knows I'm having mental problems lately just as she somehow knew where the Nurse's office was. Maybe she's just incredibly perceptive, like she's incredible in so many other ways. I have to be perceptive too, by focusing on reality, and ignoring these weird cries for help.

"Sayaka-san..." I say towards her uneasily, after carefully removing her head-phones.

"Heh?" she says in startled response to that.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling very well today" I said to her, while making a sheepish smile, "I think I need to head home now."

'No, don't go!' the strange voice cried out to me again, 'Please help me!'

The voice must be inside my head, and I decided to fight against it.

'Leave me alone!' I kind of shouted back at it, in my head, 'You're not real!'

'I am real!' the voice persisted, 'And I need your help!'

'No, you're not real!' I responded, '**Leave me alone!**'

"Wow, Madoka..." said Sayaka, "You _really aren't_ feeling well! You just totally spaced out while I said that it was Ok for you to go on home, and that I'd visit you later to check up on you."

"S-sorry" I responded, having not heard what Sayaka said due to this strange voice in my head distracting me.

"No, it's Ok" Sayaka said to me with a smile, "It was selfish of me to not want to help you right away. I'll walk you home right now, Ok?"

"...Thanks!"I said in response to that, "I appreciate it."

I hated to bother Sayaka like this, but I really didn't want to be alone while I was having these weird mental problems. So Sayaka and I left the record store together, and headed home.

_**3 years Later...**_

I've been at North High in Tokyo, Japan for almost three years now, and I'm nearing my high school graduation! What started out as a difficult period of transition for my friends and I has turned into a truly wonderful three years.

Not long after I met the mysterious Akemi Homura, the entire city of Mitakihara Town was levelled in a bizarre natural disaster! _Many_ people tragically died, or at least were never heard from again during that disaster. In fact, before the disaster even struck, there were reports of missing students. I never saw Homura again after her very first day at Mitakihara Middle School. I also heard that a blonde girl only a year older than I also went missing at the same time.

From my brief meeting with the unforgettable Homura-san to leaving the demolished Mitakihara Town in order to move to Tokyo, it all eerily seems like ages ago, and even having occurred in an entirely different world.

After the disaster, an international peacekeeping organization named GHQ made its return to Japan. They helped to bring aid and stability to my country, while millions of people, including my family, friends and I, all tried to move on after the disaster.

Sayaka and I ended up in North High, while my mama was thankfully able to get a job transfer to Tokyo. Hitomi would end up going to a fancy all-girls school nearby North High. Sayaka and I were admittedly a bit jealous of her at first, but that was only until we met the Ouma brothers.

Yahiro Ouma confessed his feelings to me in person only a week after I started attending North High! He told me that he found my pink hair very pretty, and he could tell from overhearing my conversations with Sayaka that we shared a love for the same type of music. I was a bit embarrassed by Yahiro's confession, and he never struck me as particularly handsome. Still, he seemed to be a very nice person, and I had wanted to know what a real romance would be like, so I accepted his confession. Am I ever glad that I did!

A few weeks later, Yahiro's twin brother Gai would romantically confess to Sayaka! The two met each other a lot after classes due to a shared love of competitive swimming. Sayaka took up that sport to help herself get over how Kamijo was one of the casualties in the Mitakihara Town disaster. Gai was so good at the sport that he earned the nickname of Triton! As Sayaka became better and better at competitive swimming, Gai decided to give her the nickname of Octavia. The two have become pretty well-known throughout North High as the Swimming Stars Duo!

Sayaka and I have been going out with the Ouma brothers for over two years now, and they've been great to us. We've had so many fun double-dates because of it! Yahiro and Gai also have really nice parents. Their mother has been very friendly to Sayaka and I, and even insisted on us addressing her by her given name of "Hare". She often tells us of all the problems she had wooing her husband, which made for some funny chats over the Ouma family dinner table while Sayaka and I were there. We could tell how embarrassed Mr. Ouma was by the chats, but also how fondly he remembers what Hare was referring to.

The only downside to being at North High in Tokyo has been our old, creepy homeroom teacher Segai-Sensei. He has this horrible scar on his face, and he's just sometimes _so creepy_ in how he acts and talks. Still, he sometimes tell us some funny stores about his old friend "Mr. Dan" of America, and I have to admit that those are amusing. I also once asked Mr. Ouma and Hare about Segai-Sensei, and I could tell that there was a troubled history between all of them.

Still, life has been very good to me in North High, and I'm feeling more confident and assertive each and every day! I've studied up on business and math a lot in the hopes of one day being like my mama, and both my mama and Yahiro have been very supportive of me here. I hope that Yahiro might one day be to me what my papa is to my mama...

Sayaka and I often joke to each other about how cool it would be if we end up kind of being Sisters-in-Law! Since we've both been in happy romances with the Ouma brothers for a long time now, that seems very possible, and even likely.

Even though I only met her briefly, I can't shake the feeling that Akemi Homura had a major effect on my life. I wonder sometimes what might have happened if I hadn't followed her advice? What would have happened if I had listened to that strange voice that had been crying out for help? But I'm pretty sure that I was just imagining a lot of things back then, and I'm glad to be where I am now. I'll always have fond members of my childhood in Mitakihara Town, and feel sad over what happened to the place I was born, but I also feel great about my present and future.

I'm confident that I will continue to find happiness and purpose in life, while alongside the warm and loving Ouma family, and my best friend (and possible future Sister-in-Law!) Sayaka.

_**The End**_

**!Section Madoka chooses to ignore the cries for help, ends here!**

Not wanting to turn away someone who needs my help, I started to focus in on the voice crying out to me. I cupped my hand to my ear, and listened carefully to it to see if I could find where it was coming from.

I walked downstairs, and noticed that a floor had been closed for remodeling. Still, the cries for help persisted, and seemed to be coming from just that floor, so I cautiously opened the door to it and walked through. It was very musky and dimly lit, with only hazy natural light shining in through the wide open sides ends of the floor.

Suddenly, and much to my shock, a ceiling tile gave way right above me, and a badly injured animal came crashing down from it! I loudly gasped at the sight of how harshly hurt he was! I quickly but gently gathered him up into my arms.

"You?" I asked towards him, to determine if the voice had been coming from him.

"Help me!" he cried to me again, in a weak voice.

But then... a large chain came crashing down to the ground, frightening me. As I looked at where it had fallen, I saw Homura standing behind it! It was hard to fully make out in the darkness, but I could tell she was wearing darker and different attire from her student uniform.

"Homura!" I cried out to her.

"Stand back." she stated to me.

Why would she want me to stand back? This poor animal needs help!

"But he's hurt!" I shouted to her.

He had scars and wounds over his body, and his breathing was raspy. Homura just stood there. Was _she_ the one who did this to him?

"No!" I cried out to her, "Don't be mean!"

"This has nothing to do with you" she said, as she walked towards me.

"But he called out to me!" I shouted back at her, "I heard him ask me for help!"

"I see" Homura said.

Homura then came to a stop, and the two of us made eye contact. It was... very intense! It was like a blinking contest, both literal and figurative! I didn't know what to do next, as Homura didn't seem willing to back down.

Just when I thought the situation would be too much for me, Sayaka came to the rescue! She shot off a fire extinguisher at Homura, dousing Homura with its contents.

"Over here, Madoka!" she shouted to me.

"Sayaka!" I cried out to her, while I sprinted over towards her, and then moved behind her while she continued to hold the fire extinguisher in her hands.

Once the fire extinguisher had been completely used up, Sayaka threw it away, and the two of us raced off, while I continued to hold this little animal in my hands.

"She's running around in cosplay?" Sayaka shouted while we sprinted alongside one another, "What's her problem?"

"What is that thing anyway?" she asked of me, referring to the animal I was holding in my hands, "It doesn't look like a stuffed animal. Is it alive?"

"I don't know!" I shouted in exasperated answer, "I don't know, but I've got to save him!"

While Sayaka and I continued running, the scenery all around us... became breathtakingly bizarre! I could see... Butterflies wearing crowns! Barbed wire on fences! Mounds of reddish dirt all over the place!

"Huh?" asked Sayaka, stunned by this sight just as I was, "Where's the emergency exit? Where are we?"

"What is this place?" I asked, in absolute astounded amazement, "It's changing all around us!"

I saw... eyes against a blue background of nothingness. Old British men in top hats but with their faces shrouded. Black horses on their two hind legs. It all came out of nowhere! None of it seemed real!

"What's going on?" Sayaka exclaimed in frenzied question.

We were truly starting to panic!

"Something's there!" I cried out, as I heard lots of squeaky rustling feet moving behind me.

When I turned about to see what was causing that sound, I saw... I saw the same things that were chasing me in one of my dreams!

Sayaka and I were soon surrounded on all sides by them, and they started making these high-pitched chants. The floor beneath us became... became too weird to even try to describe! It was like something straight out of the mind of Akiyuki Shinbo, only made real!

Sayaka wrapped her arms around my shoulders, and held me close to her. It gave me just enough comfort and reassurance to keep me from going crazy! I was glad that she sought to protect me, even while she took a defensive posture herself.

"This has to be some sort of joke..." she said, as she pulled me in closer and backed away, "I have dreams like this sometimes. Right, Madoka?"

Sayaka and I were at our wits end! What was going on? How could we possibly fight these things? Large, clunky chains started falling all around us! Could anybody save us?

But then, suddenly... a brilliantly bright rainbow-coloured light emanated out from below us, in a large circular shape! Right after a large explosion that seemed to push everything away from us!

"Huh? What's this?" Sayaka asked, as that rainbow-coloured light started to dissipate.

"That was a close one" came a strong and very elegant voice, "But it's all okay now."

Sayaka and I turned around to face where the voice was coming from. There before us was a blonde girl walking towards us... and she was wearing the same student uniform as we had on! And... and I think she was the same girl that I had seen in one of my dreams! Part of me wanted to shout that out, but I was just so relieved to be helped by her... just as she had helped me in my dream. She was holding a large yellowish egg-shaped gem in her hands.

"Oh, you saved Kyubey" she said towards me, "Thanks. He's a dear friend of mine."

"He called out to me!" I replied to her, "His voice popped into my head!"

"I see" she responded, "Those uniforms are from Midakihara, aren't they. You're, what, eight-graders?"

"... Who are you?" asked Sayaka in turn, as she and I were both eager to find out who this elegant and charming blonde girl is.

"Oh, right, I forgot to introduce myself." she replied, while raspy metallic coil-like branches threateningly came out of the ground behind her, "But _first_..."

She then spun about like a beautiful ballerina, and threw the yellowish egg-shaped gem into the air. She then clicked her heels, and it was like brightly coloured but transparent flowers started appearing around her!

"There's something I need to finish up!" she exclaimed, while holding her gem in the two palms of her dramatically outstretched arms.

Scintillating swerving streaks of yellowish tinted rainbow light emanated out of her gem, and began to engulf her! A thunderous gush of wind struck against Sayaka and I while this blonde girl t-transformed! Her new outfit was so gorgeous and so majestically cool!

She summoned forth... an army of muskets! While she jumped and practically flew in the air! All the muskets shot off in rapid and almost simultaneous succession! Their loud blasts filled the air! It was like.. it was like one of the historical wars I had read about in school! It was like Napolean at Waterloo, or the American Civil War!

After creating an enormous explosion, this bodacious blonde bombshell landed on her feet, with all the agility of a cat! Sayaka's mouth was agape in awe, as was my own!

"_**~Wow!~**_" I exclaimed.

And then... the scenery somehow turned back to normal. I was so thankful and relieved! However, I was still getting over everything that had just happened.

Part of me wanted to rush at this blonde girl, and thank her profusely for saving Sayaka and I!

**Choice 4:**

**A)** Regain your composure, and wait to see what happens next.

**B)** Run at the blonde girl from behind, wrap your arms around her, and thank her!

**Response 4A**

While Sayaka, this blond girl, and I all caught our breath, Akemi Homura suddenly appeared before us, standing on a ledge high above us.

"The witch ran away." the blonde girl said to her, "If you want to catch her, we'd better give chase. It's up to you."

"I have other plans." replied Homura sternly.

"You're pretty dense." the blonde girl responded, "I was implying we're letting you go."

The scene once more became very tense, as Homura and the blonde girl entered into a standoff much like the one I had with Homura before. Sayaka stood slightly in front of me, holding one arm out in front of me, while she glared at Homura. I wasn't sure how I felt about all of this. Between this blonde girl and Sayaka, I felt protected, but I couldn't shake the idea that there _must_ be a good reason behind why Homura is acting as she is!

After a tense pause that seemed to last forever, Homura turned around and headed off. Sayaka and I both made a big sigh of relief, which caused the blonde girl to giggle a bit. We then made our exit.

**!Response 4A ends here!**

**Response 4B**

I rushed at the blonde girl from behind and cried out "Thank you!" to her while I wrapped my arms around her waist and nestled my head against her back. I think that Sayaka was a bit startled by my gesture here, as was the blonde girl herself.

"Thank you so much for saving me!" I exclaimed to the blonde girl, "I was so scared!"

"Huh? Is that..." asked Sayaka, while she caught a glance of Homura moving away.

The blonde girl carefully moved my hands fingers to sort of unfasten my arms from around her waist. She then turned around, and beamed down at me with such a gentle smile.

"There's no need to be that afraid" she said with such a soothing tone to me, "You saved Kyubey, and that's all the thanks I need. But thank you for your gratitude all the same."

She then gave me a hug, and patted my head a bit to comfort me. My eyes watered a bit at how sweet this blonde girl was being to me, but by the time she had released me from her hug, I had regained my composure.

"Now" she said while holding my shoulders, and looking back and forth between Sayaka and myself, "It's time to take our leave."

**!Response 4B ends here!**

In an adjacent room, the blonde girl used some sort of... glowing power... to heal the injured animal I had helped rescue.

"Thanks, Mami!" he said to her, "You saved me!"

"You should thank them" Mami said to Kyubey, referring to Sayaka and me, "I just happened to pass by."

Kyubey then turned about to face Sayaka and I. I have to admit that he looked really cute! Like one of my many plushy toys!

"Thanks! I'm Kyubey!" he shouted to Sayaka and I.

"Did you call out to me?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Madoka Kaname! And Sayaka Miki!" he exclaimed in answer.

"How do you know our names?" asked Sayaka.

"I came here to ask you something!" he began in explanation, "I want you to form a contract with me and become magical girls!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_**I want you to form a contract with me and become magical girls!" **_

That request from Kyubey has dominated my thoughts a lot since he made it to Sayaka and I. It's probably why I had yet another weird dream last night, in which I met a beautiful buxom blonde girl named "Mami Tomoe", who is a ninth grader at my school, and who proclaimed herself as a magical girl contracted with Kyubey. But lately my dreams seem to be turning into reality...

That's why even after breathing a deep sigh over this latest dream, I was only a _little_ startled by Kyubey sitting amongst my beloved plushies and wishing me a good morning. It seems like I'm already getting used to all of the new weirdness in my life. It probably helps that I'm a fan of anime, especially SHAFT anime, and ironically enough, magical girl anime! I just love how creative and colourful they are!

But never in my wildest dreams did I think that magical girls could exist in the real world. Just as my brother watches super-sentai shows and dreams of being that kind of hero, I used to watch a lot of magical girl shows, and dream of being like one of them. I loved the idea of being pretty, powerful, pleasant. A heroic helpful hand to people in need. But now that this dream role appears to be a real option for me, I oddly find myself having second thoughts about it. I wonder why that is?

My mama had different wonders though.

"You were getting home late last night, Madoka." she said to me, while we washed our teeth alongside one another.

"An upperclasswoman invited me over." I explained

Hopefully mama will be comforted by the fact I was with an older girl, at least.

"I'm not going to go on about your curfew, but you should at least poke your head in before dinner." mama stated.

She had a point, I have to admit.

"Sorry." I apologized to her.

I then noticed Kyubey bathing ever so contentedly in a small hot bath. Mama had somehow not noticed him at all. So people really can't see him unless he wants them too. As I continued to brush my teeth, I thought back on what it was like to visit Mami-san's home last evening...

Mami had invited both Sayaka and I over to her place so she could help explain so many of the weird but wondrous things that we've seen and heard lately. Sayaka and I were really impressed by how neat, tidy, and elegant Mami's room was! It was truly wonderful.

"I live alone, so don't worry about bothering anyone" Mami said to Sayaka and I, while her hands were neatly folded behind her back, "I'm sorry that I'm not really prepared for guests."

Wow, Mami is impressively mature for a ninth-grader! It's hard to believe she's only a year older than I am.

Mami treated Sayaka and I to some tea and cake, and it was delicious! It was splendid comfort food, and Sayaka and I both made sure to show our happy appreciation to Mami for it. However, Mami didn't waste any time getting straight to the point.

"Now that Kyubey's chosen you, you're involved" she said to Sayaka and I, "So I thought an explanation was in order."

"Sure, whaddaya wanna hear?" Sayaka asked earnestly while nodding her head.

"I think she means the other way around, Sayaka..." I said with a bit of amusement.

After a brief chuckle, Mami showed us the yellowish egg-shaped gem she had used to transform into a magical girl! She told us that it was called a Soul Gem.

"It's a jewel born forth when a girl contracts with Kyubey" she explained, "The source of their mystic power, and proof that they're a magical girl."

"Contracts?" asked Sayaka, wanting to clarify exactly what that meant.

"I'll fulfill any one of your wishes!" exclaimed Kyubey, while perched atop the lovely transparent glass dining table.

"... **Really?**" Sayaka asked.

"_Wishes?_" I said, almost to myself, at the thought of something so whimsical and magical being granted in real life...

"It doesn't matter what!" Kyubey confidently confirmed, "I'll make miracles happen!"

After taking in a large breath of air, Sayaka started to openly muse over what this could mean.

"Fabulous riches? Immortality? Maybe even a feast fit for an Emporer!" were the instant ideas that she expressed to us.

"That last one is kind of..." I stated, once more amused by Sayaka's words.

"But in exchange" Kyubey stated, "Those who hold one of these jewels – a Soul Gem – has the duty to fight witches."

"Witches?" I had asked, a bit breathlessly, a bit nervous over the idea of actually fighting something as mysterious as that.

I now began to focus anew on the present, having become a bit lost in recent memories.

"Hey, mama" I began to ask of her, as I really wanted her advice here, "Wha-What if you were told that magic would make any of your wishes come true? What would you do?"

"I'd get rid of both the chief partners at my company" she answered, without the slightest hesitation!

"Yeah, that's it" she continued on, "The President's getting way too old, but he says he won't retire until he has a replacement."

I was surprised by Mama's answer! I thought she'd be taken aback by what I had asked her, and even question the very premise of it. But she accepted it so easily, and took it all in stride. Now that I think about it, I guess that _is_ like my Mama. She's such a strong woman! She's so ambitious too. I was amused at how she instantly thought of a wish that would let her rise higher at her company. I guess that Sayaka's ideas for a wish weren't so strange. It's probably only normal to want to use a wish to help yourself in some way.

With that thought in my mind, I continued to think back to my visit over to Mami's place last evening.

"So what's a witch?" Sayaka had asked of Kyubey, "Are they different from magical girls?"

"If magical girls are born from wishes, then witches are born from curses" Kyubey answered, "If magical girls spread hope, then witches scatter despair. Made all the more horrible in that normal humans can't see them. Unease and suspicion. Consumption with rage and hatred. They sow the seeds of catastrophe through the world."

"Quite a few unexplained suicides and murders are caused by witches' curses" Mami added, "Their formless malevolence eats away at men from within."

_**Wow**_... witches seem so fearsomely terrible!

"If they're so dangerous, why doesn't anyone know about them?" asked Sayaka.

"Witches conceal themselves within a magical barrier, never to show themselves" answered Kyubey, "Like the labyrinth you two wandered into."

"It was pretty dangerous in there" added Mami, "Most people who get sucked in never make it out alive."

Now that I think about it, Mami is quite a courageous hero to face these sorts of extremely dangerous enemies and places. It's very admirable of her, but it's also very scary to think of. I felt a bit divided. Part of me wanted to compliment Mami on being such a wondrous hero, but another part of me wanted to tell her that she shouldn't risk her life like that. But one thing I wasn't divided on was how frightening I found all of this!

**Choice 5**

**A) "**And you fight against things that scary?"

**B) **"You're amazing, Mami! I wish I could be a hero like you, but I don't think I have the strength to be like that..."

**C) **"Are you sure you should be risking your life in such dangerous places?"

**Response 5A**

"Yes. I risk my life." she confirmed, "So I don't mind if you think it over carefully before deciding. Since you were chosen by Kyubey, you have the chance to make any of your wishes come true. But in return, you risk your life."

I took in a deep, uneasy breath over that revelation.

"I'm not sure..." Sayaka said about the idea of becoming a magical girl.

I wasn't sure about it myself any more. Getting to have a wish granted was certainly wonderful, but was it worth the heavy price of having to fight powerful and scary enemies? It is of course good to help people whenever you can, but I don't know if I'm up to this...

**!Response5A ends here!**

**Response 5B**

"I don't think that highly of myself" Mami responded to me, while smiling and blushing over what I had said to her, "But I appreciate the compliment all the same. I won't deny that being a magical girl can be hard and dangerous work, but I'm confident that each of you have the needed strength to be one if you make that choice. Kyubey would not have chosen you if you didn't have that strength. That being said, I don't mind if you think it over carefully before deciding."

I felt more at ease and encouraged by Mami's words. It doesn't make sense for Kyubey to choose Sayaka and I unless we had the potential to be good magical girls!

"Yeah, I think I'm going to need time to think it over" Sayaka said, "I'm now leaning towards becoming a magical girl, but it is an important choice, so I want to make it carefully."

Sayaka is usually very bold and decisive, and not one to second-guess herself. For her to be unsure like this is giving me second thoughts as well. I probably should take some time myself to make the decision. It _is_ an important one.

**!Response 5B ends here!**

**Response 5C**

I think what I said unfortunately hit a nerve with Mami. She seemed a bit tense over what I said. There seemed to be... a look of deep regret in her eyes.

"I like to think of what I do as being no different than what a police officer or a fireman does" she answered me, "They help save lives, and maintain law and order. But to do this, they must deal with dangerous criminals and raging fires. They also risk their lives to fulfill their duties. So if me being a magical girl has managed to save even one life, then yes, it's worth it."

I felt chastened a bit by her words. As such, I shifted backwards a bit.

"But I do understand where you are coming from, Madoka" Mami continued, "So I don't mind if you think it over carefully before deciding. Since you were chosen by Kyubey, you have the chance to make any of your wishes come true. But in return, you _do_ risk your life."

"I'm not sure..." Sayaka said about the idea of becoming a magical girl.

I wasn't sure about it myself, but after discussing it with Mami, I think I have a deeper respect for what it means to be a magical girl. If I choose to become one, it can't be just for the wish. It has to be due to me wanting to risk my own life to help save the lives of others, like what police officers and firemen do.

**!Response 5C ends here!**

Core narrative now continues...

"How about you come along on a witch hunt?" Mami asked of Sayaka and I.

Sayaka and I both perked up excitedly and surprised over that offer!

"You can see for yourself what it means to fight witches" Mami said, "And it'll help you decide carefully whether there's something you want so badly you'd risk your life for it."

And so that's what I have to look forward to later today, hunting witches with Mami! It was scary, but also pretty exciting. Before that, though, I had a day of school to get through. Time to meet up with Sayaka and Hitomi at the usual spot!

Read _**Lingering Effect 1**_ if you chose **A** for **Choice 3**. Otherwise, skip over it.

**Lingering Effect 1 Begins here**

I hope that Sayaka is feeling a little more at ease today than she seemed after we left Mami's place yesterday evening. Sayaka had asked me if Mami looked like the blonde girl with twisty hair that showed up in one of my dreams. I told her that yes, she did. Sayaka said that she found that kind of creepy, given that I had also dreamed about Homura before I met her.

Since we now know that magic exists, perhaps premonitions also exist. This was an idea that Sayaka suggested to me, and I found it compelling. Were my dreams images of the future that I was seeing before they happened? If so, that would strongly suggest that I really am lesbian, since I kissed three different girls in three of my four dreams!

I hate to think that I'm someone who would so easily and quickly change from one girlfriend to the next to the next though. So maybe each of my dreams is not a definite future, but only a possible one?

As creepy as I find a lot of this to be, I probably should keep an open mind about it. That's what I had also encouraged Sayaka to do. Sayaka responded to that by saying she'll try not to think much about how Homura and Mami both showed up in my dreams, since she doesn't think it should effect how she views them.

I just hope that the dream I had with Homura in it doesn't happen in reality. That would be horrible!

**Lingering Effect 1 ends here.**

Core narrative now continues...

"Good morning!" I shouted out to Sayaka and Hitomi, after finally meeting up with them.

They wished me good morning in turn, but Sayaka turned about in complete shock at the sight of Kyubey on my shoulder!

"Good morning, Sayaka!" he shouted to her.

Sayaka remain stunned by Kyubey's appearance, no doubt worried about how to explain this all to Hitomi. She didn't yet know, as I already did, that Kyubey can hide his appearance from anybody that he doesn't want to be seen by!

"What's wrong, Sayaka?" asked Hitomi, at the sight of Sayaka standing still while stunned by Kyubey's appearance.

Thankfully, Sayaka quickly deduced the truth.

"We're the only ones who can see him, right?" she asked to me in a whisper, after rushing next to me.

"I guess" I replied, as I myself still wasn't sure exactly who Kyubey would allow to see him.

"Um..." said Hitomi, perplexed at what Sayaka and I could be discussing.

"It's nothing!" exclaimed Sayaka, while patting Hitomi's shoulder, "Let's just get going."

But Sayaka would soon be startled again as Kyubey chose to reveal another one of his abilities.

'You can talk just by thinking.' he expressed to her with some sort of telepathy.

That caused Sayaka to come to another sudden halt! She then turned around and looked at Kyubey.

'We already have that kind of magical power?' she expressed back at him, with a question in her mind.

'No, I'm just passing messages.' he answered, 'It's fine, though. Nice and convenient!'

'This feels kinda weird...' Sayaka responded.

"What's gotten into you two?" asked Hitomi, as Sayaka and I finally continued to walk on towards school, "You keep looking like you're about to say something."

If you Chose **C** for **Choice 1**, read **1C**. Otherwise, read **1AB**.

**1AB**

"Well, um..." I began, struggling to think of a good way to answer her without telling a complete lie, but also while not letting her know about Kyubey.

Hitomi then dropped her school-bag in shock.

"You mean you can already understand each other just by gazing into each other's eyes?" she exclaimed in question, "I can't believe you went that far in just one day! What did you two even do last night?"

"It's not really..." began Sayaka, struggling to find the words to make sure Hitomi didn't get the wrong idea.

"Well, a lot happened, but..." I said, as my strong desire to be honest got the best of me.

"Two girls can't do that!" exclaimed Hitomi, "That's forbidden love!"

Hitomi then raced off like someone fleeing monsters! She even dropped her bag!

Sayaka picked it up for her, and then the two of us followed behind to school.

**!1AB ends here!**

**IC begins here**

"Well, um..." I began nervously, before coming up with an answer that I thought might work, "You know how I became overly upset with Sayaka yesterday? Well, we spent some time talking a lot yesterday after school so that we could understand each other better. To help prevent future misunderstandings."

'Not bad, Madoka!' Sayaka said in thought to me.

It wasn't _exactly_ a lie. There have been a lot of things Sayaka and I have been talking about lately to get a better understanding of them, and that might mean we'll learn more about one another.

"Oh, I see." stated Hitomi, thankfully finding my answer persuasive, "Am I right in guessing that you discussed some cues you could send one another using body language? Cues that could avoid misunderstandings, and that you just tested out now?"

"You could put it that way, yeah" Sayaka answered, a bit nervously.

"That's fine then" replied Hitomi, with a smile.

And with that we all walked on to school.

**!1C ends here!**

Core narrative now continues...

After we all sat down at our desks, Sayaka addressed Kyubey.

'Hey, you look pretty unconcerned about being at school' she expressed with a thought.

'Why would I be concerned?' he replied in question.

'I told you, that girl from yesterday just transferred into our class.' Sayaka answered, 'Isn't she trying to kill you?'

'I think I'm safer at school.' Kyubey explained, 'Mami's here.'

'But she's a ninth-grader' I chimed in, 'Isn't she pretty far away?'

'Don't worry' Mami suddenly interjected with a thought, 'I can hear you loud and clear.'

'She's within range of my telepathy!' stated Kyubey

After I wished Mami a good morning, she made a good point to Sayaka and me.

'Don't worry, I'm keeping an eye on you' she expressed, 'I don't think she'd go after him in public anyway.'

All of this discussion over Homura reminded me of what we had all discussed about her yesterday. It reminded me of how magical girls are at least a little bit competitive with one another. They sometimes compete over grief seeds. So while a nice magical girl like Mami might simply want more friends and allies, other magical girls may prefer to work alone and not have there be many other magical girls around. That way, they could get more grief seeds without having to share.

But is that _really_ why Homura said the things that she did to me? Was she just trying to avoid having to compete with me for grief seeds? I found that hard to believe, as I really don't think I'd be _such_ a strong magical girl as to quickly gather up all the grief seeds. So this left me very curious as to why Homura said the things that she said to me. Does it go back to the dream I had with her in it? But if such a large and powerful witch was to threaten the entire city, wouldn't Homura want help from other Magical Girls? It's all so confusing...

I guess that for now, I'll just go along with what Mami and Kyubey say. Also, I wanted to focus on happier thoughts.

So during the rest of the school-day, I started to doodle a bit. While thinking back on all the magical girl characters I had loved when I was younger, I thought of what might make the perfect magical girl outfit for me! First I drew Mami's magical girl outfit to use a point of reference, and then I tried to draw a magical girl outfit for myself that was similar to Mami's, but also with my own special touch.

To be honest, the idea of being a magical girl deeply appealed to me. Mami was very admirable and special, and I'd love to be more like her. I'd like to make a real positive difference in the world, partly since that would make me an useful person. But as it is right now, I'm not very talented, and I'm not very strong...

Becoming a magical girl could give me great power! The power necessary to be an effective hero. But then there's other factors to think about, such as if I'm truly willing to risk my life, and also what my wish should be?

I wonder if I should wish... for love?

So many thoughts flew about my mind. So many questions. It occurred to me that I had already made some key choices simply to get where I am now. And it wouldn't be long before I'd have to make some more choices, and probably increasingly difficult ones...


End file.
